Female 75 Favourites Television/Thomas
75 Favourites Television (Not a lot) #Scooby Doo #The Pink Panther #Cow and Chicken #Johnny Bravo #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy #Pingu #Count Duckula #Dexter's Laboratory #The Care Bears Family #Danger Mouse #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy #Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #Fat Dog Mendoza #Totally Spies #The Addams Family #Tom and Jerry #Codename: Kids Next Door #Tiny Toon Adventures #The Flintstones #Barney and Friends #The Forgotten Toys #The Raggy Dolls #The Magic Key #Horrid Henry #Recess #The Powerpuff Girls #Rosie and Jim #Tots Tv #The Fairly Oddparents #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines #Jamie and the Magic Torch #Rugrats #Popeye #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Dennis the Menace #South Park #Tweenies #Rocky and Bullwinkle #The Trap Door #Inspector Gadget #Chorlton and the Wheelies #The Garfield Show #Sooty's Amazing Adventures #Bananas in Pyjamas #Mighty Mouse #Spongebob Squarepants #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #The Weekenders #SuperTed #Paddington Bear #The Wombles #Brum #Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom #64 Zoo Lane #Bear in the Big Blue House #Casper's Scare School #Chowder #Pokemon: Indigo League #Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids #Fireman Sam #Arthur #The Backyardigans #Little Einsteins #Phineas and Ferb #Button Moon #Fievel's American Tails #Hey Arnold! #Catdog #Dora the Explorer #Total Drama Island #The Lion Guard #Kim Possible #Dennis and Gnasher #The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald's Cast Version 1 *Lucy (from 64 Zoo Lane) as Thomas *Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Edward *Tilly (from Tots TV) as Henry *Annie (from The Forgotten Toys) as Gordon *Dotty (from The Raggy Dolls) as James *June (from Little Einsteins) as Percy *Muriel Bagge (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Toby *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Duck *Katie and Sadie (from Total Drama Island) as Donald and Douglas *Tish (from The Weekenders) as Oliver *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Diesel *Lee Lee and Mee Mee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Bill and Ben *Nanny (from Count Duckula) as BoCo *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Daisy *Numbuh 1 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Mavis *D.W. Read (from Arthur) as Stepney *Jamie (from Jamie and the Magic Torch) as Emily *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Bertie *Olive Oyl (from Popeye) as Salty *Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Harvey *Moody Margaret and Sour Susan (from Horrid Henry) as Arry and Bert *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as Fergus *Lucy (from The Raggy Dolls) as Skarloey *Annie (from Little Einsteins) as Rheneas *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sir Handel *Wendy Testaburger (from South Park) as Peter Sam *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Rusty *Margaret Wade (from Dennis the Menace) as Duncan *Rosie (from Rosie and Jim) as Duke *Ashley Spinelli (from Recess) as Freddie *Bella and Fizz (from Tweenies) as Mighty Mac *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo) as Arthur *Pieface (from Dennis and Gnasher) as Lady *Natasha Fetale (from Rocky and Bullwinkle) as Diesel 10 *Daisy and Poppy (from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) as Splatter and Dodge *Ms. Bellum (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *The Mayor (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Wednesday (from The Addams Family) as Terence *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Trevor *Ojo (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Toad *Numbuh 5 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Derek *Vicky (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Bulgy *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Elizabeth *Jessie (from Pokemon: Indigo League) as George *Miss Grotke (from Recess) as Murdoch *Elmyra Duff (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Spencer *Brum (from Brum) as Caroline *Duchess (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Cranky *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as S.C. Ruffey